The Era Of Time
by Sappy
Summary: Digiworld in trouble so is the real world. Now time to get the digidestined all reunited. But there's more to the problem ever since a night where time goes out of control!
1. Clockmon: Change Of Time

Well all the digi-desteneds were living their lives like normal humans, yet they didn't expect anything else happening to them and just leave it to some new ones which appear in the future and get a huge parade of battles like they did. But in digi-world even more chaos was happening. Some digimon were killing other digimon and some times appeared into the real world.

But somthing happenned which brought the digidestened together. Another digimon appeared in the real world. It was called clockmon. It appeared in the middle of New York destroying every building. Then Davis had appeared. Clockmon tried to hit davis and succeeded. The hit did nothing but made Davis look younger as he was a child. Suddenly clockmon yelled.Chrono breaker and every digidestened turned as young as they were when they were digidestened's for the first time. Suddenly digivices flew into the sky and landed in all of their hands.

"Uh..." said Davis. "What next Veemon flies out of the sky!" And supprisingly he did.

"Hi" Said Veemon.

"Uh... Hi" replied Davis shocked.

"Lets kick some clockmon butt"

" Yeh go veemon!"

Veemon headbutted clockmon down but it wasn't working. Clockmon had then hit Veemon up into the sky.

"It's useless" said Davis. "Where's the Digi-eggs when you need them!"

Veemon continued falling down and then took another punch up into the sky.

"Um... Hey- My digivice!" said Davis holding out in front of him. Veemon then digivolved into Ex-Veemon and then fought against Clockmon with a fair chance. Finally ex-veemon won using the power of his Vee-laser which sent clockmon back to digiworld. Though the portal which clockmon was sent in stayed still sucking in anything that came close to it.

A little while later Davis, as well as the others were sent into the portal back to digiworld!


	2. Dinner's served!

Well I forgot a disclaimer so...

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Warning: Not all the information in this are true

.After the battle Davis and Veemon went exploring for food. After the battle last night they were hungry. Finally they came to a restraunt.

"Wow! Look at all this food" said davis and then started to gobble the food.

"Leave some for the other customers." said a voice behind them. They turned round to see Calumon.

"What's that wierd marking on your head?" asked Davis.

"Somthing to do with digivoloution, but I don't understand any part of what you humans say." replied calumon.

"There are others?" asked davis, thinking he was the only one in the digi-world.

"A few years ago there were now your the first this year." answered calumon. "They looked as wacky as you"

"Are you saying you were a partner of a digi-destened?" Interuppted Veemon.

"No" replied calumon. "They had to protect me, but i can defend myself."

A while later after all the food was cleared away a vegiemon came running in yelling "HELP!"

"What's wrong?" asked Calumon.

"There's a big huge digimon coming this way and looks like that!" cried vegiemon pointing at Davis.

"They're called Humans" explained Calumon.

"Humanmon?" asked Vegiemon.

"No, just Humans they come from earth!"

"Oh. Do they all look freaky?"

"Yes" said calumon. Then Calumon turned to Davis and Veemon. "You better go and greet them."

Davis and Veemon went outside. It was roasting outside.

"Hello?" called Davis.

"Hello?" echoed Veemon.. "Nobody's there. Or is there a death digidestened?"

"Not that I've heard of."

"Hello" said a voice behind them. Davis and Veemon turned round to see a small boy that had goggles like Davis.

"Hey its your Mini-me Davis" said Veemon.

"I'm Davis and this is Veemon who are you?"

"I'm Takato I got teleported here for some reason. And i can't see Guilmon."

"Guilmon?"

"My digimon"

One moment later a bomb was fired at the reastraunt blowing it up!

"Hey what happened" said Davis rushing inside. The place was on fire! "Calumon!"

"Calumon? Is he here?" asked Takato.

"Yeah, he served us dinner" They searched the place and found Calumon under a table hiding.

"Heya takato, long time no see." said Calumon. Suddenly the door burst open and Tankmon appeared.

"What is that?" asked Davis.

"I'm tankmon and I'm ready to destroy you!" Tankmon then shot his machine gun at the roof and it came crashing down on to the gang. suddenly somthing fell on Davis's head. It was the digi-egg of Courage. Davis tried to reach it but it was too far. He tried again and it didn't work. He tried a third time Veemon then digivolved into Flamedramon and broke the wood ontop of the gang.

"Lets rock and Roll!" said Flamedramon. "Fire rocket!" yelled Flamedramon while then attacking Tankmon. Tankmon shot at flamedramon but missed. Then flamedramon knocked Tankmon into the sky.

After the fight Takato and Calumon decided they'd join Davis and Veemon on their Journey to find out why they were there. Also Takato was looking for Guilmon while Calumon wasn't looking out for anything.


	3. The Bread Spirit

"So you and Calumon met in the real world?" said Davis travelling with Takato through the forest.

"Yep. He was always running away from us." said Takato

"Stop Takato your getting me embaressed anyway that's history!" said Calumon.

The gang then came to a small village.

"Let's rest here. And I need somthing to eat." decided Veemon.

"Takatomon!" cried a voice behind them. It was guilmon running towards takato.

"Hey buddy!" said Takato.

"Hiya Guilmon." said Calumon. "Is this that wierd village you've been living in?"

"Yep" replied guilmon. "Welcome to Guilmon village!"

"Wow!" said takato. "Guilmon I'd like you to meet Davis and Veemon"

"Hello Davismon" said Guilmon. "Do you know Takuyamon?"

"No, he's probably another digi-destened of the future like you" said Davis turning to Takato.

"I've never heard of a digi-destened called Takuya" replied Takato.

"i do" said Calumon. everyone turned to calumon and starred. "He was a digi-destened after you and guilmon. Though he turned into the digimon. It must be annoying why doesn't he get a partner like you two."

"Turning into digimon?" said Davis. "Wow! Maybe we can! Davis digivolve to... Megadavismon"

"Davis stop doing a wacky dance" commented Veemon. Davis had realised he hadn't digivolved at all but just done a silly dance.

Guilmon introduced the group to Takuya.

"Is it true that you can digivolve into digimon? Cause its not working for me?" asked Davis.

"Yes but we need spirits!" replied Takuya. "Though we all have the spirits in Digi-world. And I can't find a single one."

"Oh" said Davis. "No wonder" Suddenly a guilmon ran up to them.

"Help! Its Otamamon again!" it cried.

"Can't you fight him he's the same level as you lot!" veemon asked.

"No" said guilmon "He'll digivolve to Gekomon and if we still fight against him I'll digivolve again!"

"That means he'll be higher than any of our digimon" said Takato.

"He's after that wierd hard bread." the other Guilmon cried!

"Ok me and Takato will battle Otamamon while Takuya, you go and protect the bread!" ordered Davis. They all done as they were told. Calumon had followed Takuya to the place where the bread was.

"Where's the bread" asked Takuya. This had to be a joke, come on it was only bread.

"Here" said a guilmon handing Takuya the Bread.

"This isn't bread!" said Takuya. "It's my spirit!"

Meanwhile Veemon had armour digivolved to Flamedramon and got ready to fight Otamamon.

"Can guilmon digivolve?" asked Davis

"Oh, yeah!" replied Takato. "Guilmon digivolve!" Guilmon then digivolved to Growlmon and got ready to fight!

Takuya was trying to work the spirit but it didn't work.

"Stupid thing!" cried Takuya.

"Do not shake the bread!" Guilmon told Takuya.

"It's not bread its a spirit and with this I can win the battle-" Takuya stopped and saw Calumon on his shoulder. His Triangle marking was glowing. "Are you feeling Ok?"

"You bet!" replied Calumon. Suddenly the spirit exploded. And all the ashes were sent into Calumon.

"Bread went Boom!" exclaimed a Guilmon. Then Calumon digivolved into Flamon.

"That's my form!" cried Takuya. "Hey your my partner!"

"Guess so" Said Flamon.

Otamamon had digivolved to Gekomon and was loosing the fight. Suddenly Gekomon digivolved into Shogungekomon and started to destroy the village and Flamedramon and Growlmon were loosing.

"It's only a piece of bread why does he want it so much?" asked Davis.

"I don't know. Maybe its precious or somthing but we must protect the guilmon!" replied Takato. Suddenly Flamon appeared with Takuya.

"Go on Flamon show them what your made of!" exclaimed Takuya.

"You aid you didn't have a partner" said Davis.

"I do now the bread was a spirit and it didn't work on me but it did on Calumon!" explained Takuya "Now he digivolves into what digimon I used to be. And Flamon looks like it's rookie!"

"That's all great, but this guys an Ultimate!" Exclaimed Davis.

"Oh, yeah I forgot!" Takuya said.

ShogunGekomon had destroyed half of the village.baby jarimon were fleeing from the scene. Suddenly Shogungekomon picked up a fleeing Gigimon and held it up.

"This puni gigimon will die! hand over the spirit and gigimon will be spared!" said Shogungekomon.

"You want the Spirit, well you've got it!" said Flamon running up shogungekomon. "Sorry dude but I am the spirit it went into me."

"Lies!" roared Shogungekomon chucking the gigimon on the ground. Davis did a dive and saved the gigimon. "If it is true why did I come here then!"

"Cause it went into me while you came out here killing everyone" replied Flamon.

"He's crazy" whispered Takato to Takuya. "Having a nice casual conversation to a huge monster!"

"He's trying to settle things so no one else gets hurt." replied Takuya.

"I am sorry about the village. I needed the spirit to take to the digidestened I found in the swamp" Shogungekomon explained. "I never knew they already belonged to someone" Shogungekomon then de-digivolved to Otamamon and left.


	4. Cherrymon: The King Of The Swamp

Sorry about the commotion I had to edit this chapter I had put chapter 3 with it. Its changed now.

* * *

The gang headed to the swamp. Flamon had de-digivolved as he enjoyed being Calumon a bit more than Flamon. They were heading towards the swamp and thought who the digidestened there was. Finally they got to the swamp. There was no digidestened to be seen. Behind them they heard two Yanmamon chatting.

"There's food!"

"Yes we no longer have to eat from cherrymon. This digimon should be very nice and last long."

"What type of digimon is it?"

"It's a tall digimon which looks like them over there" It then pointed to the gang. Takato ran up to them and asked where it was. "You're a digidestened thats what it is a HUMAN!"

"Are humans bad or Yummy?"

"They've never been tried till tonight!"

"What's their name?" asked Davis.

"I don't know ask Cherrymon"

"Who's Cherrymon?" asked Takuya.

"The king of the swamp it lives over there. He's a tree though."

"Thank you" said Takato. They then went into a forest. At the end there was a clearing. In the middle was Cherrymon. He was protected by two digimon called Woodmon.

"Hello, more food!" said Cherrymon.

"We're digidestened. And you got our friend and going to eat them" explained Davis.

"Ah! Bring out the FOOD" The Woodmen left and disapeared into the forest. "She is our food! You shall not have her!"

"A she?" asked Takuya.

"Yes. Her digimon is also going to be heated"

"Not one of yours Takuya then" said Davis turning to Takuya. Then the woodmon came back with Kari and Gatomon. Both the woodmon were pointing spears at them so they couldn't run away.

"Davis?" said Kari.

"And some other wierdo's" continued Gatomon.

"KARI!" exclaimed Davis.

"I think Davis has a thing for her." whispered Takuya to Takato

"You think?" said Takato sarcastically.

"I'll save you!" said Davis.

"Sir Veemon at your service!"

"I think Veemon likes Gatomon too" said Takuya.

"Well if you want your so called friend you'll have to go through me! Guards stay back this is my battle" Ordered Cherrymon. Veemon digivolved to Ex-veemon and Guilmon to Growlmon and Calumon to Flamon. Cherrymon was winning swipping branches at their faces knocking them to the floor. Eventually it was only Flamon left standing.

"Why do I have to be the weakest!" sighed Flamon. Flamon jumped onto Cherrymon and burned him but it didn't work.

"Can't he digivolve?" asked Davis.

"I'm not sure to champion level though" Takuya replied.

"That's it!" exclaimed Flamon. He then digivolved to Agunimon. Agunimon shot pyro darts at cherrymon setting him on fire. Before the guards could attack Agunimon shot them too.

"Run!" cried Growlmon. They all de-digivolved and went on further into the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Pathetic Humans. Cherrymon lost to a digimon lower level than his original!" a voice way up high said. "I guess these digidetined are better than I expected!"


	5. Moonlight: Gururumon's Howl

Authors speech thingy: Hi, again after a tiring holiday I'm back and ready with chapter 5. Now since I'm nice I'll put some reviews in and any questions I'll reply to, but not all . .

**Lord Pata:** Interesting story, but I have a question, the other digidestined, Tamers and Frontier guys will appear too? I mean seeing that Kari and Gatomon just showed in this chapter, also I think the others should show up too since they are a team, maybe they are captured too.

hehe that of Sir Veemon was funny, and what Gatomon said about some weirdos was even funnier lol

**Me: **_Every one up to Digimon Fronteir will be involved in the story... Not all of them will be captured, but they'll find them all eventually._

Well since you are probably all getting bored and wanting more of the story here's Chapter 5!

* * *

"So your already at the champion level?" asked Calumon.

"Yeah, I have a rookie form but I'm not that fond of it" replied Gatomon. The digimon were sitting over a camp fire while the digidestined were asleep. It was nearly silent. The only noise you could hear was davis snoring in the tent behind them.

"Guilmon, tell davis to stop snoring" asked Veemon.

"Why?" said Guilmon. "He's your digidestined." Suddenly there was a howl in the woods and the camp fire blew out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" asked Calumon. They could still see because of the full moon above them glowing in the dark. There was another howl.

Takuya and Takato had woke up. They had heard the noise too. They got out of bed and saw the digimon in the glow of the moonlight.

"Guys its past midnight what are you doing here?" asked Takato.

"We... uh" replied Veemon.

"We wanted to see what the noise was. And it was Davis's snoring!" interuppted Gatomon. There was another howl and a digimon jumped out of the bush. It was a Gururumon and it was looking quite angry. After it appeared Matt and Gabumon.

"Gabumon, digivolve before it destroys their camp too!" ordered Matt. gabumon then digivolved into Garurumon and got ready to fight. Davis and Kari

then came out of their tents at the same time.

"What's happening?" Davis asked.

"I was at the Gabumon tribe with Gabumon. Then a Psychemon digivolved into gururumon and wrecked the town. Me and Gabumon came here and got ready to battle it. Now can I have some help please!" explained Matt.

"Okay then Calumon digivolve!" ordered Takuya. Calumon digivolved to Agunimon. Gurumon kept dodging Garurumon and Agunimon's techniques. He was too fast.

"He's too fast!" said Davis.

"I'll try!" said Takato.

"No!" yelled kari. "Growlmon would end up burning the forest if gururumon dodges his attack!"

"But isn't agunimon fire type too?" asked Takato.

"Afraid so. Agunimon retreat!" said Takuya. Agunimon retreated and stood with the other digimon watching the fight. Suddenly from the sky there was a strike of thunder and it struck gururumon.

"What the-" said Matt shocked by the weakened Gururumon.

Suddenly a digimon landed onto the ground.

"Digidestined! We finally meet!" the digimon said.

"Who are you?" asked Kari.

"I am Goddramon. I am the first of the Elite Chaos Team. I plan to destroy this area of the digiworld with no-one in my way. The other members of the Team are currenly trying to destroy other areas!"

"We'll stop you! If you destroy digi-world all the digimon will die. Including you!" said Davis.

"No it's not like that. We will then take over your world and when the digiworld is blown up we'll go to your world" explained Goddramon. "Now time to destroy the biggest threat to our plan! You!" A giant beam was shot at the digidestined. Goddramon had missed. The digidestined started to run away from Goddramon but he was too fast. Then a blinding light appeared and stopped their way.

"I am Azulongmon guardian of the east part of digiworld. I'll hold him of while you lot can escape! Ok hurry up I can oly hold Goddramon for about 2 minutes!" explained Azulongmon. The digidestined did as they were told and ran. In the background of their panting a heavy breaths they could hear the battle. Now they new the reason why they were here. To stop the chaos team from destroying digiworld!

* * *

Well currently 5 digidestined. Now we got a problem after the close shave. So what's going to happen next? 


	6. Let's split up!: We want Calumon

It was morning. The night before had came so fast. One moment they were battling Gururumon then came Goddramon who tried to kill them. Everyone was silent the rest of that night. Now it was morning and everyone was starving for breakfast. They were all stuffing their faces in the food. After Breakfast the digidestined decided where they should go.

"I' think we should split up." yelled Davis. "And i'll go with Kari!"

"Good idea, but we only got 5 people" said Matt.

"Isn't it a bad idea if I go with Davis?" joked Kari.

"Well someones group has to go in a 2 and someones into a group of 3" said Takato.

"Yeah. Okay then Takato and kari since he suggested some people go in a 2" said Matt.

"You had to make me jealous?" asked Davis.

"Yeah of course. Takato and Kari will have so much fun!" Matt replied.

"It will also be good for some people to make new friends and we'll get more people to our group easier" explained Takuya.

"Guess so" said Davis.

They both went on their way to find new digidestined. When suddenly a tribe of Gotsumon crowded round Matt, Takuya and Davis's side..Then their leader stepped forward and digivolved to Icemon.

"I am Icemon.surrender that Calumon!"

"No!" argued Takuya. Matt looked round for Takato and Kari, but they were no where to be found. As responce to the No all the Gotsumon digivolved to Icemon and the leader digivolved to Meteormon.

"Gabumon digivolve!" ordered Matt. Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon and tackled some of the Icemon, but their was too many. "It's not working!"

Meanwhile Takato and Kari were walking through the forest and came to the spot where they were last night. It was silent. Then Azulongmon apeared from the bushes.

"Hello again." it said.

"Hi, what happened last night?" asked kari.

"I lost and had to retreat. Goddramon went further east" Azulongmon said. There was a long pause. "He's still out there.You better catch up with him. I hear there's another digidestined down there. If Goddramon catches them he or she will be doomed." Kari and Takato both nodded.

"What are we doing!" Takato Bursted out. "We're the digidestined and we're loosing the battle for digi-world!" Azulongmon smiled at Takato.

"Your not loosing. The battle hasn't begun yet! Not until you find your friends!"

"But we're running out of time soon we'll be starting the battle when only a quarter of them know whats happening!" Takato said.

Back at the camp Ex-Veemon, Agunimon and Garurumon were loosing the battle.

"Okay then... Takuya you go a grab calumon and run on your own. We'll be able to hold them off while you escape!" ordered Matt. "Ready? Go Garurumon Howling Blaster!"

"Okay, Ex-veemon use Vee laser!" commanded Davis. They both aimed in the same direction and Takuya with Calumon already de-digivolved ran toward the exit escaping from the scene.

Takuya and Calumon stopped running. They rested a while. The Icemon were way behind them.

"I've never ran so fast in my life" said Calumon.

"So, now there's 3 groups" said Takuya. Suddenly a boy ran into the clearing with a digimon on his shoulder.

"I've never seen so many Icemon in my life!" he cried. He then realised Takuya had seen him.

"Uh.. Hi?" said Takuya.

"Hi" he said. "Sorry about that I'm Joe. Every thing wierd has happened. I used to be a doctor now i'm a kid again! What's happening?"

"Hi I'm Takuya" Takuya explained about what had happened.

"Okay thanks now i see the whole place has gone crazy. Now this is Gomamon" Joe said turning to his digimon.

"This is Calumon" said Takuya.

"Takato you've saved the digiworld and and real world once. I'm sure you can again!" said Azulongmon

"Every digidestined has a connection on saving both worlds" said Kari.

"I know, but there's about 3,000 digidestined!" complained Takuya.

"No, only the main digidestined we're brought here. So about 20-40" Azulongmon explained.

"Still thats alot!" Takuya argued.

"Since we're split in 2 we'll get the job easier though." said Kari. "And it will be much more faster!"

Matt and Davis lost the fight and we're took to a Gotsumon camp as hostages. They we're tied up back to back and put in a tent zipped up from the outside.

"Do you think takuya will be Ok on his own?" asked Matt.

"I think so.Hopefully he'll find another digidestined and will be okay from their" replied Davis.

* * *

So the digidestined have split up even more! And now 6 are split up into 2 roaming the east side of digiworld looking for more digidestineds. 


	7. Hey! Vitramon's On TV

Okay so you get what's happened. I think Takato and Kari got the better deal. Now thats enough of me talking. Here's Chapter 7!

* * *

It was a cool night in digi-world. Kari and Takato had started to head east. To find another digidestined before Goddramon. At the Gotsumon camp Davis and Matt had finally fell asleep after tugging on the ropes which tied them up together. Joe and Takuya had found an Inn run by a friendly pair of terriermon.

It was morning Joe woke up to Takuya who had turned on the T.V.

"T.V in digiworld, what next?" muttered Joe.

"I'm on the News!" exclaimed Takuya.

"What are you on about?" asked Joe peering round to see what he was watching.

"...The gotsumon tribe are still searching for Calumon and his human. Rumours say that the Gotsumon were ordered by Goddramon the only member of the Elite Chaos team we know of..." said the Metaletemon reporter on T.V.

"What's Metaletemon doing on T.V he's evil?" asked Joe.

"I think he's turned good and likes being the news reporter now." replied Takuya.

"...The gotsumon have 2 digidestined hostages. Though we have heard Goddramon has went further east than the tribe so maybe this act was done my another member of the Elite Chaos Team. Now to Cherrymon with the Weather..." it continued.

"2 hostages!" exclaimed Joe.

"It's Matt and Davis" said Takuya. I'm not sure if we should save them. We'd be walking right into a trap otherwise" said Takuya.

"Good Point" said Joe. There was a pause as the adverts then came on.

Davis woke up to see a tinmon looking at them with a camera. There were curtains but Davis couldn't reach them. Then a thought came to davis. Where were Veemon and Gabumon. Then another thought came to him, why was there no zip in the tent. Matt had woke up.

"Why's everyone crowding round us?" asked Matt.

"I don't know." said Davis. Suddenly the tent roled over with Matt and Davis still tied up inside. Then it was rolled back to its normal position by some Gotsumon. Then 2 Icemon followed by the leader as a Meteormon. All the digi-press were crowding in trying to get some photos and some video of the hostages.

"Hello all!" said the Meteormon. "I shall now explain all! The rumours of Goddramon telling us to do this to the digidestined are not true!" There were loads of camera flashes then meteormon continued. "The Gotsumon tribe want Calumon. For the Papers it's spelt C-A-L-U-M-O-N. This Calumon can control digivoloution!"

At the Inn Joe and Takuya and their digimon we're all staring at the T.V. It was live news.

"You can control digivoloution?" asked Gomamon. Calumon nodded silently.

"Now I want to digivolve and Calumon has to only make me be able to digivolve and we'll free the hostages. If he doesn't come here within 24 hours the hostages will be chucked into the lake tied up in this zipped from the outside tent. That is all!" Meteormon said. There was no other option.

Calumon spat "He can digivolve from Gotsumon to Meteormon why can't he digivolve to his mega level himself!". Everyone starred at Calumon. "I'll go their! and I'll make him digivolve!" Takuya nodded and Calumon nodded back.

They then went on their way to the Gotsumon tribe.

"We're almost there" said Takuya.

"Gomamon you better digivolve" said Joe. Gomamon then digivolved to Ikkakumon.

"There we are they don't know were here" said Takuya. "Joe and Gomamon you both should go and free Matt and Davis while me and Calumon will go up to Meteormon. Ikkakumon shot a torpedo in the sky attracting all the tribes attention.

"They're here" said Meteormon. Takuya with calumon in his arms ran up to Meteormon.

"Well what do you want?" asked Calumon.

"Digivolve me to my Mega!" ordered Meteormon.

"Only strong people can turn into megas. Take Agumon for example he warp digivolves to Wargreymon easily cause he's strong and can do loads of things. You look weak!"

"If I am week how come I've got to 2 of your friends hostage!"

"Cause they risked thier lives for me and Takuya, here to escape! If you are truly strong jump into that lake!" Calumon pointed to the lake. Meteormon de-digivolved to Icemon.

I'm ready! For how long?"

"Your not ready you've got to jump in at your rookie level! And for 15 minutes!"

"I know your trick just digivolve me and I'll free your friends!"

"They're already free!" Calumon pointed behind them and saw Davis and Matt standing with Joe and Ikkakumon.

"Okay! If you want a fight! I'll fight!" Icemon digivolved to Meteormon. The crowd made some room for them. Calumon digivolved to Agunimon.

"I'm ready meteor boy! Bring it!" Agunimon said. Agunimon used fire tornado sucking Meteormon into a tornado of flames. After that Agunimon tried to headbutt him but Meteormon kicked Agunimon's head and threw him into the lake.

"Ha Ha pathetic!" said meteormon.

"No!" yelled Takuya. Suddenly Takuya's digivice glowed. "Hey?" Suddenly there was a glowing in the lake and out came Vitramon (Burninggreymon) digivolved from Agunimon.

"Calumon digivolved to his ultimate!" exclaimed Joe.

"Matt, what about our digimon?" asked Davis. Then Matt and Davis turned round to see Gabumon and Veemon talking.

"That headbutt knocked nearly the whole cage down!" said Veemon.

"Yeah, but I bet you couldn't of done it without me freezing it. Though why was it guarded so long!" Gabumon continued.

"Gabumon!" exclaimed Matt.

"Veemon!" exclaimed Davis.

"Never mind us look at Calumon!" said Gabumon. They all turned to the battle between Vitramon and Meteormon. Vitramon was winning. Finally Vitramon picked up Meteormon and threw him in the lake. The rest of the Gotsumon tribe got angry.

"Get out of here!" yelled Takuya. "We'll catch up in a moment!" Vitramon shot at the main tent of the tribe and caused a fire. Takuya jumped onto Vitramon and they flew up to where the others were.

It was a few hours after the battle. Calumon was really tired.

"So after all that we're where we begun" said Davis.

"Yeah, Takato and kari must of found somthing by now." said Matt.

"Yes, so me and Takuya will head south!" said Joe.

"Kari and Takato went east so me and Davis will go north!" said Matt.

"What about west?" asked Davis.

"Davis we're not splitting up anymore! How about we just go in our existing pairs where ever we like!" Takuya suggested.

"Yeah, it stops all this arguing!" said Davis.


	8. A Bugged Up War

Takato and Kari had arrived at a tribe of Kunemon and stayed the night after talking with Azulongmon. Takato had thoughts running through his head as fast as a garurumon.

It was then morning and the Kunemon had cooked the breakfast even though it wasn't nice.

"Um... I don't like Cooked betamon" said Takato

"Try some their delicous!" said a Kunemon

"Um.. Oops it fell" said Kari dropping her plate on purpose so she didn't have to eat.

Suddenly there was a loud roar.

"Is that goddramon?" asked Takato.

"No Goddramon wouldn't roar" said Kari.

"It's not Goddramon it's Tyrannomon!" said the Kunemon. Then there was another roar but it sounded different.

"Is that goddramon?" asked Takato.

"No and Takato relax!" replied Kari.

"It's the Veedramon the enemy of the Tyrannomon. Both Tribes are either side of our tribe and they always come through our tribe to fight!" explained Kunemon.

"Why don't you stand up against them and digivolve!" said Takato.

"We're scared we might loose we got 2 dragons either side and we're only bugs!" argued Kunemon. Then there was a third roar.

"Don't tell me you have more enemies on your battlefield?" asked Takato.

"No" said Kunemon. "That roar's new to us! It might be Goddramon"

"Now you tell me" said Takato.

Then a Kabuterimon appeared out of the bushes where the third war came from. Behind it was Izzy.

"Heya guys!" said izzy.

"Heya izzy" said Kari.

"Who are you?" asked Takato.

"I'm Izzy!"

"I'm Takato"

"It was Kabuterimon who roared right?" asked Kari.

"Of course!" said Kabuterimon.

"Hey kunemon I got more cooked Betamon!" said Izzy.

"Bad time!" said Kunemon. "The Tyrannomon and Veedramon are back!"

"Guilmon you better digivolve!" ordered Takato. Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon and got ready to fight.

"Oh yeah, Kari i found this your digi-egg of light for Gatomon" said Izzy giving Kari her digi-egg.

"Thanks now Gatomon digivolve!" ordered Kari. gatomon armour digivolved to Nefertimon and got ready for the Dinosaurs.

First to appear were the Veedramon. Then came the Tyrannomon. From the Tyrannomon tribe appeared the leader, Mastertyrannomon. Then came the leader from the Veedramon tribe, Aeroveedramon.

"So lets settle this then this can be our land!" said Aeroveedramon.

"You forgot the Kunemon!" said Takato.

"Hey- their just bugs! It was never their land!" protested Mastertyrannomon.

"It is our land!" said a Kunemon stepping forward. The kunemon then digivolved to Flymon. Then the rest of the tribe of Kunemon digivolved to Flymon and got ready to fight. Suddenly Growlmon done a surprise attack on Aeroveedramon knocking him to the floor. The veedramon army retreated seeing the leader down. The Tyrannomon then went in to attack the Flymon. Nefertimon defended the flymon at start but got hit down by a fireball.

"No!" said Kari rushing towards Nefertimon. "Gatomon are you okay?"

"Yes a bit" said Gatomon. They retreated. Meanwhile Kabuterimon and Izzy were struggling to defeat Mastertyrannomon.

"He's too big!" said Izzy.

"I realised that ages ago" said Kabuterimon.

"Hit him in the stomach" sadi izzy. Kabuterimon did as he was told and Mastertyrannomon fell back but then got back up and punched Kabuterimon into the air. Growlmon was knocking back lots of Tyrannomon with Flymon. If they got onto the Flymon's land they would be in trouble.

"Come on Growlmon push them back!" urged Takato.

"Okay Takatomon" said Growlmon. Kari went to izzy who was loosing the battle against Mastertyrannomon.

"Whats wrong with Gatomon?" asked Izzy.

"She's weak from the battle" explained kari.

"Kabuterimon hang in there" said Izzy turning to Kabuterimon getting beaten by Mastertyrannomon. Suddenly a fireball knocked Mastertyrannomon down and Growlmon appeared.

"Okay growlmon finish him off!" commanded Takato. Growlmon used pyro blast again on Mastertyrannomon knocking him out.

It was a few hours later after the battle.

"Tentomon's fussy" said Gatomon to guilmon.

"I am not!" said Tentomon.

"Bet you are" said a Kunemon. Tentomon blushed.

"Tentomon's blushing!" said Guilmon.

The digidestined were having another conversation.

"So Goddramon's the digidestined's new enemy" said Izzy.

"No, only the Elite Chaos Team there's more of them but Goddramons the one in this area" explained Kari.

"So we got to find more digidestined!" said Takato.

"Sorry, but can I come along with you?" asked the Kunemon who was just with the other digimon.

"Sure, you could be a new partner to someone who was a digidestined with Takuya. They're looking for new partners and you could have a spirit instead." said Kari.

"Thanks" said the Kunemon who then went back to the other digimon.

"So i guess we better get going" said Izzy.

"Yeah" said Takato. The group said bye to the Kunemon tribe and went on their way to look for another digidestined.


	9. The Elite Chaos Team's New Member

Also could I have more reviews please Or am I writting the chapters too fast? Please Review!

Well this Chapter gets 2 more digidestineds introduced. So if your confused at the start of the chapter you'll know that this is about 2 other digidestineds not the ones we've been travelling with so far.

Starring out the window was all she could do. She didn't even have a clue what was going on. One minute she was in the real world as an adult now she was in a house in the digiworld owned by Jijimon and Babamon. They were nice to let her stay there, but she was powerless. She couldn't find her digimon anywhere. Now in the middle of nowhere she was still awake thinking of what she could do in her bed.

It was morning she got up and got dressed and decided to leave the house.

"SORA!" someone yelled behind her. Sora turned round to see mimi and her digimon. "SORA! The whole worlds gone Woo we're back in the digiworld!"

"Don't you think i know that Mimi?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, kina" said Mimi. "I've not seen Palamon have you seen biyomon?"

"Nope, not at all" said Sora. "First of all where are we in digiworld"

"The desert!" said Mimi.

"Obviously"

"Well its the same desert as the Yokomon village!"

"It is! I've been staying at this house for the whole time we've been here and you've been in luxury? I should of came out earlier"

"Well come on lets go!"

Both of the girls arrived at the village and and somthing to eat and drink.

"Have you seen biyomon?" asked Sora.

"No she went to the east side of digiworld at Server" said Yokomon. "Are you heading there?"

"Hopefully if Mimi would hurry up!"

"Oh"

"Have you seen any other digidestined at all?"

"Nope only you and Mimi are the only digidestined on File island. But Server's huge! All the other digidestined will probably be there like who was it? Tai, Matt, Izzy and some other wierdo's I can't rememer. It was ages ago"

"Yeah. How's meramon"

"He's really scary now he digivolved and is really mad now. I don't know what happened a few days ago when you arrived there was darkness all over digiworld and all of a sudden meramon's scary now and is...is...Evil!"

"Evil?"

"Yeah. We all think he's part of The Elite Chaos Team"

"Elite chaos Team?"

"Yeah, they're destroying digiworld and I think Meramons a member of them. They all have a place to destroy, I think Meramon's suppose to destroy File island!"

"We've beat him once so we can beat him again. I guess we'll stay and help you"

"STAY!" said Mimi.

"Yeah" said Sora.

"I'M READY NOW AND NOW YOU TELL ME WE'RE NOT GOING!" yelled Mimi "ARGH!"

"I'm back!" said a voice behind them. They all turned round to see Biyomon.

"Biyomon!" exclaimed Sora.

"Sora, when i saw the darkness which fell over server I came back here as fast as I could!" Biyamon explained.Palamon came trailing towards Biyomon.

"And I'm as tired as- MIMI!" Exclaimed Palamon.

"PALAMON!" exclaimed Mimi. Sora told them about meramon and him being part of the Elite Chaos Team and trying to destroy file island.

"We'll leave after we beat Meramon!" said Sora.

One hour later there was smoke coming from the forest.

"Hey look at the smoke" said Mimi.

"Smoke?" said Sora. "Better check it out mgiht be meramon"

"Wait! Sora we're not ready!" said Biyomon. "If Meramon's digivolved he'll be at his Ultimate level and we're both at rookie. It'll be even worse if he's digivolved again! And we can't digivolve to our ultimate level because you don't have the tags and crests! They're on server!"

"Oh-no" said sora. "Err..."

"Look at all the lovely necklaces Palamon brought from server!" said Mimi. They turned to Mimi.

"Mimi, they're not necklaces their Tags and Crests for you both!" said palamon.

"Why didn't you tell me you had those?" asked Biyomon.

"Was i supposed to? Its common sense that i would of took the Tags and Crests!" said palamon.

"I didn't even know you had them" argued Biyomon.

"Oh" said Palamon.

They went into the forest.

"Palamon and Biyomon you better digivolve!" said Mimi. Palamon digivolved to Togemon and Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon. "This is like old times hey?"

"Yeah, I suppose" said Sora. "Its been ages though"

They came to fire in the forest. Standing right next to it was meramon.

"I can't beleive it. I'm turning evil. I shouldn't but I got this wierd urge to like its destiny! All I can remember is that lady which told me to and touched me. Now I'm like this!" said meramon to himself.

"Meramon!" cried Sora.Meramon turned round and realised them.

"Stay away! I'm a monster! YARGH!" said meramon. Suddenly meramon digivolved to Skullmeramon. "See what I have become. Ever since that night! I don't want to kill you but I must! For my master!"

"Meramon's really lost the plot hasn't he" said mimi.

"Sora i think we've got to fight!" said Birdramon. Sora nodded.

"Birdramon! Digivolve!" she ordered.

"Don't we normally digivolve when we've almost lost?" asked Mimi. Sora shrugged. "Oh well. Togemon digivolve!" Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon and Togemon to Lillymon.

"Ooh. A challenge! Bring it on!" said Skullmeramon. Garudamon and Lillymon both attacked at the same time sending Skullmeramon flying. Skullmeramon then got back up and threw a grey fireball at Garudamon sending her flying. Lillymon tried to attack but missed. Skullmeramon then swung his fist at Lillymon which knocked her out. Garudamon was left hopeless. Garudamon and Skullmeramon attack each other at the same time pushing each other back. Eventually Garudamon lost her strengh and fell to the ground. "I am the newest member to the Chaos Elite Team no one will stand in my way!"

"Uh-oh!" cried Mimi.

"Um... Garudamon?" Sora said. Skullmeramon was walking towards them.

"I will be the one victorious in killing the digidestined!" Skullmeramon yelled out loud.

"No way!" said a voice from behind skullmeramon. It was Garudamon, she was still standing up with very little energy. Sora turned to her digivice. It was glowing. Shockingly Garudamon digivolved to Phoenixmon.

"Wow" said Mimi. "One Colourful bird!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sora. Phoenixmon shot a beam out of its mouth sending Skullmeramon into oblivion.

It was a few hours later. The group had returned back to the Yokomon Village.

"We'll miss Meramon. Though it was for the best" said Yokomon.

"Yeah its nice seeing you guys now we're going to go see you!" said Biyomon. The group left on their way to find a way to Server.


	10. I'm A Digidestined Get Me Out Of Here!

**Authors mean note: **_I can't beleive I'm saying this, but I don't think people are reading this fic. So someone please review or this chapter will be this fanfics last! Sorry to be harsh. Its easy to review!

* * *

_

Now we join Takato, Izzy, Kari, their digimon and Kunemon on their journey!

"Wow!" exclaimed Kari. "This is where they make digimon T.V!" They were standing in front of a T.V station near the woods.

"Very odd! A T.V station in the middle of a forest!" said Izzy.

"What the heck! Lets just go on T.V!" said Takato rushing in. They went inside the T.V station.

"Hello" said Metaletemon. "Want my autograph?"

"Uh..." said Takato. "No thanks!" The front room was huge. Metaletemon was near the door signing autographs. A bunch of Gazimon we're doing the electrics. When the group turned round to see the receptionist all they saw was J.P with a big grin on his face.

"Is he mine?" asked Kunemon. Izzy shrugged.

"Hello do you have an appointment" J.P said out loud. Then he whispered. "Get me out of here! I came here ages ago. They have my spirit now they've blackmailed me with it. Doing all their dirty work. One Gazimon even told me to serve him in the bathroom!" They all starred at J.P.

"You must of had a nice time too" joked Takato. J.P glared at Takato.

"I'm J.P what spirits do you have. I have the spirit of thunder" continued J P

"We don't have spirits we have partner digimon and one's agreed to be yours!" said Kari. Kunemon stepped forward and climbed up on to the desk. "All you've got to do is get your spirit back and give it to kunemon and it'll explode. Then all the ashes will go into kunemon and he'll get all the forms your spirit gets!"

"Who the hell are you people?" asked J.P

"I'm Izzy, this is Takato and Kari we're digidestineds"

"I know so am I. Now I'm a digidestined get me out of here!" yelled J.P out loud. A passing Etemon heard him and went up to J.P pushing Izzy to the floor.

"You kid have made a great idea for a reality T.V show. One more great idea and you'll get your spirit in no time!" etemon said and then went on to tell people. Takato helped Izzy get up then realised Guilmon had gone.

Takato looked around for Guilmon. He went into another room and saw guilmon.

"Guilmon what are you doing here" asked Takato. Guilmon just pointed forward. Then in front of them their was Goddramon being interviewed.

"So Goddramon how much will you pay us for giving you our helpfull digidestined!" asked the Metaletemon.

"I promise you when the east side of digiworld is destroyed we will make sure you will be saved. The Chaos Elite Team have also provided you with a station on File Island. The new recruit over there is currently burning some of the forest for you." replied Goddramon. Suddenly a Muchomon came bursting through not noticing Takato and Guilmon.

"I'm sorry for interupting! But this is an urgent message from Ladydevimon! Meramon was defeated by a digidestined. Ladydevimon is down there trying to destroy them. Rumours are they're heading towards us. Both of them!" said the Muchomon.

"Hmm..." muttered goddramon. I'm going to destroy them wether you like it or not!" Goddramon pushed past Metaletemon and ran into the main hall. Takato and Guilmon ran after them. Before Goddramon was able to surprise attack Takato cried.

"RUN! Goddramon's here!" The group ran for it. Goddramon kept firing at them but kept missing them. Then the group realised Takato and Guilmon and J.P's spirit were still in the building!

"Takato!" yelled izzy.

"My spirit" yelled J.P They ran back inside. Guilmon had digivolved to Growlmon and was blocking the way to Takato.

"Move a side!" ordered Goddrmaon.

"No Pyro blast!" said Growlmon who sent a large fire ball at goddramon. The fireball went through goddramon like a ghost it only hit the wall. Then Goddramon flashed once. Twice. Three times and disapeared.

"Hey look at the hat!" said J.P. There was a hat on the floor a witches hat.

"It must of been a soulmon trying to rip us off!" said Metaletemon.

"Yeah!" said Etemon. "We must tell Boss"

"Boss?" said izzy.

"I am the Boss!" said a female voice. Out from the interview room appeared Ladydevimon. "I am Ladydevimon the Admin of the Chaos Elite Team!"

"Ladydevimon I thought you were with the other digidestineds!" said Muchomon

"I tricked you, tricked you all!" said Ladydevimon. "I got a Soulmon to do my bidding. To come in and act like Goddramon. Goddramon is further North than here. I tricked the digidestineds into showing me their power. I also wanted this junk to be The Chaos Elite Team's Base. Now that you have not accepted the deal and my covers blown I will now destroy you idiots!" Suddenly there was a roar. They all then turned round to see Saberleomon angry with Ladydevimon.

"BOSS!" exclaimed Metaletemon.

"Leomon!" exclaimed Kari, Takato and Izzy.

"But you died?" said Takato.

"Us digimon never really die you know?" Saberleomon reminded him.

"Oh, yeah I forgot!" said Takato. "Jerry will be so happy, JERRY! Where is she?"

"Guys we got Ladydevimon here!" reminded Izzy. They turned round but Ladydevimon had left and retreated.

Hours later Saberleomon de-digivolved to Leomon.

"Digiworld is in Great Danger. The greatest ever. The Elite Chaos Team have formed against digiworld. Now with the portal open again since the night Clockmon was destroyed." said leomon.

"Clockmon has somthing to do with time. So when it appeared we were sent back into our forms as a kid!" said Izzy.

"So when Davis destroyed Clockmon the portal opened sucking us all in" said Kari. Leomon Nodded.

"I sent Clockmon there to bring you. We're in the greatest danger ever. That night a Black cloud was all over digiworld. That night Goddramon appeared on TV. Somewhere the Elite Chaos Team Hacked into the TV system and Goddramon was on T.V. Goddramon had said that the Chaos Elite Team were ready to attack and a Digimon had Summoned the Cloud. Most of the Members of the Elite Chaos Team are under cover apart from the only members we know. They are Goddramon, The Destroyer Of The East, Ladydevimon, Known as "The Lady" by Team Chaos Elite and that wierd Muchomon Messenger which is probably blown up by now." explained Leomon. "Before you go, here." Leomon gave J.P his spirit. "I found it ages ago and you are free to go. I am sorry for what the Etemon have put you throguh"

The group left saying Goodbye to Etemon and Heading on their way with Leomon joining them looking for another Digidestined.

* * *

Well now we have seen 10 digidestineds so far. And 4 Elite Chaos Members. Leomon didn't mention Meramon as Leomon isn't on File Island if you haven't realised. This story has also given alot of the Plot away.

Takato: Has the story ended yet?

Kari: No

Izzy: I think we should retire.

J.P: But i only just joined you!

Izzy: I know it's too dangerous one of us might get hurt.

Takato: We'll leave the author to keep us safe.

Izzy: He almost killed us bringing Ladydevimon here what next I turn into Davis.

Suddenly Izzy turned into Davis.

Izzy: What!

Kari: The author heard you!

Turns Izzy to his normal self.

Izzy: YAY

Author: Now the sory end right at this very point or fullstop.


	11. Blooming In Battle

**_Authors note: _**I don't think people understood me by the review and I'll post the next chapter meaning 1 more review from 2 and I'd post the next chapter. But since its so much fun and maybe all the viewers are guests so...

**Chapter 11:**

"Can we rest now?" complained Joe trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, okay then" agreed Takuya, finally. "What job did you do back when everything was normal?"

"Doctor. You?" asked Joe.  
"Me I was still at school about to leave my secondry school until this" said Takua. "I wonder why we're here"

"Yeah. Good point. First we're living our lovely lives then Boom! We're back as children and back to the digiworld." said joe. It was nearing night time. Calumon and Gomamon had already fallen while Joe and Takuya we're talking. They finally drifted to sleep.

It was the next day. Gomamon had caught fish for breakfast.

"This is delicous Gomamon, what is it?" asked Takuya.

"Uh... I'm don't think you want to know" said Gomamon.

"It's Betamon isn't it!" said Joe.

"No, it's Bukamon but please DON'T EAT ME!" yelled Gomamon.

"You'd never be nice enough anyway!" said Calumon washing his hand in the lake.

"Whats nice about betamon anyway?" asked Takuya.

"Betamon are the new digimon to eat" replied Calumon. "A tribe of Kunemon ate some. Then the TV station nearby tasted some and that go the food popular. The tribe's near where Takato and Kari have gone though."

"Ah" said Joe.

Suddenly the lake started to freeze.

"HeY!" said Calumon. "The lake froze" Everyone turned to the frozen lake.

"It's not a lake!" said Joe. "It's an ocean!"

"And that must be File island over there!" said Gomamon pointing to an island you could see in the distance"

"Should we go there?" asked Takuya.

"Your Boss" said Joe. Before Takuya stepped on the ice it split and a Bluemeramon appeared.

"What the!" said Takuya staring at the Bluemeramon.

"I am still alive!" roared Bluemeramon. I was not beaten when Phoenixmon destroyed me I have finally came back and now digivolved to my Mega!"

"Uh... Calumon digivolve!" ordered Takuya. Calumon digivolved to Agunimon and got ready to fight.

"Takuya! Don't he's part of The Elite Chaos Team!" yelled Joe. Bluemeramon used his powers to summon up a big chunk of Ice from the frozen lake and threw it at Agunimon.

"Agunimon pyro darts!" yelled Takuya. Agunimon Melted the ice before it hit him. Suddenly Bluemeramon freezed Agunimon.

"Pathetic Fools!" said Bluemeramon.

"Really?" said a voice behind Bluemeramon. Behind Bluemeramon was Mimi and Sora who had used the lake to walk across from server. "Biyomon warp digivolve!" ordered Sora.

"Palamon digivolve to Lillymon!" said Mimi. Both Biyomon and Palamon digivolved to Phoenixmon and Lillymon.

"Thats! Phoenixmon!" exclaimed Takuya! "Whoa!" Phoenixmon defreezed Agunimon. and started to battle Bluemeramon. Finally Bluemeramon retreated but before he left he took Sora as a hostage with him and left all 3 of them on their own.

"Hi. I'm Mimi and this is Palamon. Over there was Sora who's now hostage. And this is her digimon Biyomon." Mimi had introduced herself to Takuya. "Before you get any ideas I had a boyfriend! Until we got back to this dump!"

"You remind me of someone!" said Takuya. "Another digidestined"  
"Is she as crazy as Mimi?" asked Joe.

"No, more!" said Takuya.

"Well anyway we better save Sora now time to climb that big hill. Unfortuneatley!" complained Mimi trying to take charge.

The group we're climbing the hill. It was no problem for the boys, but Mimi kept interupting saying she was tired.

"I think I agree with you now" said Takuya to Joe. "Oh well. Then mimi I forgot to say I'm Takuya and this is calumon"

"What that wierd thing which keeps following us?" asked Mimi pointing at Calumon.

"Uh.. yeah" said Takuya. "I think I'd prefere it if Mimi was the one hostage!" said Takuya to Joe.

They finally reached the top. They found Sora frozen solid and Bluemeramon ready to fight again. But then Bluemeramon froze the digimon leaving the digidestined left trapped by Bluemeramon. Finally Takuya punched Bluemeramon but went right through him cracking the ice of Palmon.

"Takuya what use did that do?" asked Joe.

"Somthing good look at Palmon" replied Mimi. Palmon then warp digivolved to Rosemon.

"Its Lillymon's mega form" exclaimed Takuya.

"Time to point out the obvious" said Joe. Rosemon then fought against Bluemeramon. Eventually after one powerfull blow Bluemeramon was destroyed, Once and for all.

The four of them then continued moving ooking for even more digidestined.

"I'm cold" Said Sora.

"Maybe cause you've been in a block of ice kidnapped for thirty minutes!" said Joe.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. A Dinohumon Dojo

Well look what we got her Davis and Matt find their first digidestined. Finally. But who?

* * *

"Our group is the worst!" said Davis.

"How?" asked Matt.

"I bet the others have found at least 1 digidestined and what have we done? Found ourselves hostage by Gotsumon, then saved by Vitramon. Then now we're here with nothing to do!"

"Good point"

"I know I have loads of Goood Points"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Like what?"

"I can touch my nose with my tounge"

"Lovely"

"Is it?"

"No, Davis its Crap"

"Thats nice"

"I Know, now can you please shut up! i'm trying to think where we are!"

"I know where we are!"

"Where?"

"In the middle of nowhere!"

"Time to point out the obvious"

"I know i'm brilliant at it!"

"Can you two both shut up and lets carry on walking I smell food!" said Gabumon.

"FOOD!" exclaimed Davis. Davis then rushed on ahead to look for food.

"I guess he'll never learn" mutterred Matt.

They find Davis at a Town. He was at a fries shop and scoffing down alot of food.

"You do know you have to pay for that?" asked Matt. Davis then stopped and ran out. Matt, Gabumon and veemon then rushed up to catch up with him. He was near the end of town in front of a dojo. They then saw Davis staring at Armadillomon on its back hurt.

"Stupid Dojo!" said Armadillomon "Me and Cody have been there for ages training for a long time but now this digimon called Ninjamon came and now is trying to take charge. The Dinohumon won't let him though" Armadillomon then took them inside the Dojo. He then told Cody and they then returned to see a battle between Ninjamon and Dinohumon.

"Whats a Dinohumon?" asked Davis.

"Dinohumon is the Champion level of Kotemon, the digimon who are all around here. Ninjamon is a digimon which arrived yesterday beating a Kotemon. The strongest Kotemon then fought Ninjamon but lost. Now Dinohumon's battling it. Though theres a bet to it. If ninjamon wins he's given the whole Dojo." explained Cody.

Dinohumon attacked Ninjamon but it dodged.

"Its too fast!" exclaimed Davis.

"Thats what the whole Dojo's found out!" said Cody.

Dinohumon was then hit from behind by Ninjamon and slammed down on the floor.

"How comes Armadillomon was outside hurt?" asked Matt.

"Oh I lost against Kotemon" Armadillomon explained. "He threw me outside with a powerfull blow! It hurt"

Dinohumon then raised its sword to destroy Ninjamon. Ninjamon then dodged and sent Dinohumon flying out the arena making ninjamon victorious.

"Pathetic. Ladies, gentlemon and digimon I present to you the Ninjamon Dojo" Announced Ninjamon.

"Dinohumon!" cried Cody running to the digimon.

"Cody, fight him and give it to the lead Kotemon" wheezed Dinohumon. Dinohumon then disolved into data.

"I'll pay him back for that" Cody yelled. "Armadillomon digivolve!"

"Whatever you say" said armadillomon. Armadillomon then digivolved to Ankylomon.

"Hey, we can help too" said davis. Veemon then digivolved to Ex-veemon.

"Don't forget me!" said Gabumon digivolving to garurumon.

Alll 3 digimon cornered Ninjamon.

"I take it your raising some complaints but lets do this the nice way" Chuckled Ninjamon. Ninjamon then attacked all 3 then was almost defeated. "Pathetic"

"Why's he laughing we almost beat him" said Cody. The smoke cleared and appeared piximon.

"Hello, I'm Piximon, Ultimate Level, Higher than you!"

"You killed Dinohumon!" acused Cody. "I won't let you do that! Ankylomon"

"Yes?" said ankylomon

"Time to fight!" Cody yelled. Ankylomon then charged at piximon sending Piximon flying out the roof.


End file.
